The New DADA Professor
by Raven Muertos
Summary: Percy Jackson teaches DADA. After the war with Voldemort, all students must retake the last school year. Yet dark forces once defeated are stirring. Can Harry learn enough to defeat them? And will Percy be able to face his old foes once more, this time without Annabeth at his side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Raven here, with that new story that I told you about, The New DADA Professor. This is an HP PJO crossover, and will hopefully be what you guys are expecting. Pairings are undecided, not Percabeth, for reasons that will become clear very soon. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Percabeth, it's just that the stories I have been writing lately don't work with it, that's all. Quite frankly, Percy might not have any pairing, for reasons you will understand soon. Also, one quick thing, timeline is getting changed around, for clarification, Percy is currently 23, and Harry is 18. Deathly Hallows is canon until the epilogue, for obvious reasons, and the story diverges from PJO canon after the Blood of Olympus. To clarify, this means no Magnus Chase, no trials of Apollo. The story will mostly be between the POV of Harry and Percy (Jackson, not Weasly), with some Nico at the beginning, because he is awesome and dangerous. And now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Percy Jackson. Do I look like J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan to you? If so, you need to get your eyes checked.**

Nico POV

I stared at Percy. This was not good, he was looking at his hand, again, clenching and unclenching his fist, listening to the whir of the gears. Ever since Annabeth died, he was sitting there and staring at his metal hand. Leo did a beautiful job in making it, even considering the tragic circumstances involved. I turned to Chiron and nodded. "You're right, this will be good for him. He needs something to do." I said quietly. Will looked over at me, surprised.

"Impressive, Nico, not many demigods have that kind of psychological insight" He was clearly impressed.

I turned and quietly replied "I know a thing or two about grief" Will nodded and watched as I walked over to the person who was one of my oldest friends. "It isn't your fault you know. She wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself" Chiron cleared his throat.

"Percy, Hecate has a job for you. Off in England, there is a small community of witches and wizards. They have just completed a war, and the main school for their children needs a new teacher. With your permission, Hecate will unlock your magical core and transfer all of the necessary knowledge into your brain. You would then go and teach them" Chiron said calmly. I watched Percy. What he said surprised me more than anything that he ever said or did in his entire life, even more than him telling me that he was a son of Poseidon.

"When do I start?" he asked, ready to do it.

* * *

Harry POV

I stared at Mrs. Weasly. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, trying to be polite as possible.

She sighed and said "all students must repeat last year, because of the war and the Carrows. The first year class will be twice as large this year to accommodate this year's and last year's first years."

I nodded, "I'll go and pack" I told her, she nodded telling me how my books, robes, and other supplies were already on my bed. I was staying at the Burrow, and as such, I was ready very soon. The next day, we went to Kings Cross, and me, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville got in the compartment that we always did at the back of the train before Ron and Hermione went to the prefects carriage. The trip was mostly uneventful, with Hermione asking us who we thought would be the new professors in Muggle Studies and DADA.

I turned to her and said "I don't know, but what I do know is that DADA is going to be interesting, there wasn't a textbook for the class this year." Too late, I realised what I said and that maybe that was going to be dangerous for my health.

She glared "None of our classes didn't have a textbook! It is so completely unorthodox. And why did we have that book on Greek and Roman Mythology on our book lists? None of us are taking Muggle Studies!"

"Ok, Ok, we know Hermione, we will see soon enough" I told her, hoping to placate her and stop her shrieking. Pretty soon we changed into our robes and arrived in hogsmeade. We heard Hagrid calling out for new first years and smiled, before we got in the carriages, chatting about our summers. We finally got to the Great Hall, where we sat and listened to the Sorting Hat's newest song and the sorting. I noticed that there was still an empty seat left even once Hagrid came. I also noticed that it was flitwick who put the sorting hat on the students heads. We then ate the feast and finally Mcgonagall stood up for her speech.

"Good evening Students, it is with joy that I am able to introduce two new teachers to our school. Ronan Midgeon, our new Muggle Studies professor, and ..." she didn't finish, because suddenly the doors to the great hall slammed open, and in walked a 23 year old man. He was tall, with a dark black cloak, and under his cloak he was wearing a set of shadow black armor. His hair was dark black and windswept, and his eyes were the color of the sea. He nodded at Professor Mcgonagall before stepping forward and sitting in the final seat at the Staff table. Mcgonagall then began speaking again "Students, please welcome Professor Perseus Jackson, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and the new head of Gryffindor house." Everyone immediately began clapping. He looked like he knew what he was doing. In the commotion, Hermione turned to me, confusion evident on her face.

"He seems young. How much do you think we can learn from him?" She asked, I guess she was worried that we wouldn't be ready for our N.E.W.T.s. I shrugged my shoulders and then, when Mcgonagall dismissed us, got up to go to my dorm only for me, Hermione, and Ron to be stopped by Professor Jackson.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, correct?" He asked us, we nodded and Percy glanced at Harry's scar for a moment before saying quite calmly "come with me"

 **AN: Dun dun duh! What does Percy want with the Golden Trio? Find out next chapter, and don't forget to review!**

 _Sneak Peak:_

" _What do you mean by that sir?" I asked, confused_

" _I mean, that just because you defeated Lord Voldemort, doesn't mean you beat everything, and that you shouldn't drop your guard" Professor Jackson said. "You never know who is coming next"_

 **-Raven Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Raven here! And with a new chapter of The New DADA Professor! Two chapters in one day, you guys are lucky, aren't you? Don't answer that by the way. No, I don't know why I put in a sneak peak and then posted the next chapter two minutes later, just roll with it. Anyhow, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Harry POV

We followed Professor Jackson down the hall, until we finally reached his office. We entered his office and froze in surprise. It was filled with various weapons, shields, and pieces of armor. It also had various pictures on the walls of people. Most of them featured a younger Professor Jackson, often with his arm around a blonde girl. He turned and faced us. "Sit" he told us, and each and every one of us sat. "Have a biscuit" he said, holding out a tin of them. I was reminded of a meeting with Professor Mcgonagall three years ago, where she told me the same thing. We each took a biscuit and looked at him.

"War is harsh" he says quietly, "Really harsh. You lose friends, family, people you care about. Not just them either. Innocent bystanders, some of your allies in the war that you didn't know well, even members of the other side who were simply misguided, who might have had a second chance. Everyone looks to you to find out how to react, because you were the beacon, the symbol, the leader. When the enemy never said you were dead, everyone held onto some shimmer of hope, because the enemy would have immediately proclaimed your death if they managed to kill you. They didn't dare claim you were dead, because then you just had to show up somewhere, anywhere, to completely bring them down and turn some of their own allies against them for lying to them. And now you must stay strong, because if the people look and see their hero can't be strong, they will ask themselves how could they possibly fool themselves into thinking that they can?" he paused for a moment. "But you must be on your guard, because the threat isn't necessarily over."

"What do you mean by that sir?" I asked, confused

"I mean, that just because you defeated Lord Voldemort, doesn't mean you beat everything, and that you shouldn't drop your guard" Professor Jackson said. "You never know who is coming next. But know this, if you ever need someone to talk to, about anything at all I am here for you three. Now get to bed, it's getting late" He then turned around, picked up a quill, and wrote a note on a sheet of parchment. I gasped, his hand was metal, some sort of bronze color. He turned and gave us the note "If anyone stops you, show them that note and tell them I was talking to you. If that isn't good enough for them, tell them to come and speak to me." He then nodded, and we turned and left. We then headed up the dorms and went to sleep.

* * *

Percy POV

I watched as they left and nodded to myself. They would be fine, they were strong, and if they needed anything they would come to me. I just hoped that I was wrong, and that the threat was over, and that the skills I was teaching wouldn't need to be used during their generation. I went and sat down and slept, hoping beyond hope that I wouldn't have nightmares. Unlikely, but possible.

* * *

Harry POV

Of course, my sleep was interrupted by a nightmare. I had hoped I would be done with these now that Voldemort is dead, but clearly not. My dream was about a pit. But the pit wasn't the scary part, that was the dark voice coming from the pit. It sounded something like if I took a knife and scratched it against stone.

" _You mean to tell me that you have failed?" it asked, seeming to get angrier with every word. "That you lost because of your own arrogance?"_

" _I apologize master, for my transgression" A different yet familiar voice replied._ Voldemort's. How was he still alive? And where was he? " _The boy proved himself more capable than should have been possible. He was capable of destroying my Horcruxes, likely aided in one way or another by Dumbledore."_

" _Dumbledore, the meddling old fool. Yet he is dead now, and when you rise, nothing will be able to stop you. Certainly not Potter. The boy is still in school." The voice sounded dismissive, as if the man who was considered one of the greatest wizards since Merlin was an ant compared to it._

" _How much longer?" Voldemort asked, sounding for the world like an impatient child._

" _You will rise on the midnight of the blood moon." the voice replied. "One month from then, the Blood of Olympus will be shed, and I will once more rise from this pit!"_

That's when I woke up. I sat up, and immediately ran to see Professor Jackson. Voldemort was returning.

 **AN: So, what do you think? Of course I wasn't killing off Voldie, if I did, who would Harry fight? Shoutout to the first ten people who correctly guess who it is in a review. Hope you enjoyed it, and have a great day!**

 **Raven Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me Raven, and a new chapter of The New DADA Professor. Whew, that's a mouthful. So, I would like to first answer some review questions before I get into the story.**

 **Born to Sleep: You made some excellent points, one of which is that Mcgonagall's speech was pretty short given they just came out of a war. I have a few things to say about that. First of all, Harry is not the most observant person, and it is highly possible that while he was talking to Hermione, Mcgonagall was giving a speech. Second, Mcgonagall has never been the one for eloquent speeches, her description of the Yule Ball and the her announcement about the Battle of Hogwarts were not eloquent speeches at all, just short and to the point descriptions. It is possible that she decided that she would rather not say anything rather than accidently open old wounds. Third of all, I do just want to bring up one thing. In the first Harry Potter book, they sing the school song, a song that everyone seems to know rather well, it's clearly supposed to be like the sorting. But if you look through the later books, it is conspicuously absent. There isn't even a sort of half comment like "Dumbledore forgot the song this year, that's strange." or "We didn't sing the song this year, I wonder why?" It's not even mentioned at all really. So it could be something like that. Take your pick. Your next question, about Percy waiting until after class, while Mcgonagall or one of the other canon members of the Hogwarts staff probably would, I will remind you that A) Percy isn't really an experienced teacher, B) Percy isn't exactly the most patient person, and C) Percy himself is currently grieving, and he wants to make sure the main players of the way aren't about to jump off the Astronomy tower. Next question, about why did Harry go straight to Percy? Well, quite frankly, Percy is the first person to talk to Harry about how just because the war is over, doesn't mean that evil is gone. Plus, he's the DADA professor, and he might know what that thing in the pit was. Harry doesn't actually trust Percy, he just thinks that Percy might have some insight as to what happened. As for Percy's monologue, and the lack of Harry's response, he did respond some, but remember that he is likely tired from the train ride, and this guy is telling him that you know, you beat Voldemort, but that doesn't mean evil is gone! Shout out to Born to Sleep, Guest, and Guest for correctly guessing who the secondary bad guy would be. Guest, I can't promise that Percy won't ever date again, but he will spend a while grieving before dating. Like I said to Born to Sleep, Harry doesn't trust Percy, he just wants his insight. And Gold December, thank you! I'm glad to hear you like the story, as well as the fact that mine sticks out from the mountains of Percy teaches at Hogwarts stories that you have read. I do plan on changing the title at some point soon, this one is a bit long, as for the Summary, the original summary was really good, but I ended up reloading the page and the summary was erased, so I put in this short one. The new summary will be much better, don't worry/ Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Harry POV

I ran down to where Professor Jackson's office was and knocked on the door. I heard the words "Come in" and I entered the office. Professor Jackson was sitting behind his desk, a quill and parchment in front of him. The bright green ink seemed to be in another language. "Mr. Potter, how can I help you?" he asked, I immediately launched into my dream, describing everything that I heard. When I finished, I looked at him, and saw his face seemed ashen for a moment before he regained control of his expression. "I see. And from what perspective did you see all of this?" I remembered when I dreamt of Nagini biting Mr. Weasley, and I saw it from the perspective of the snake, and Dumbledore asked that same question. But now that I thought about it, I was seeing from Voldemort's perspective, was I?

"I was off to the side, listening to them talk. But don't I normally see from his..." I dropped off when Professor Jackson raised his hand.

"Normally, you do see from his perspective. However, normally, these dreams would only happen when he had a physical body, did they not?" He had a point. So, what happened?

"Sir, Voldemort is dead, I killed him, so how was he doing that?"

"I suspect that Voldemort, during some point in his life, made a pact with a powerful magical creature. This creature, is capable of communicating with the dead. It chose to contact Voldemort, and learn why he failed in his task of conquering the Magical World. He plans on using powerful magic to resurrect Voldemort on the Blood Moon. One month later, Voldemort will perform some sort of powerful ritual, and this creature will rise from the pit." I made to say something, but Professor Jackson again raised his hand "I am aware that this is personal for you, and trust me, I will do all that I can to make sure that you are the one to finally end Voldemort, but for now, you need to work on finishing school. It seems that Voldemort is counting on you not being fully trained. That is something that is going to have to change. Now go eat breakfast, I need to go speak with the headmistress" I nodded, turned, and left for the Great Hall. Professor Jackson was right, I needed to be ready to fight. I wonder if Mcgonagall would be adverse to the DA meeting again...

* * *

Percy POV

After Harry left, I went and ran off to the headmistresses office, reached the gargoyle and said "Scottish Fold" and after the gargoyle stepped aside, walked up and entered her office without knocking. I was supposed to be meeting with her anyway.

"Perseus, glad that you could make it." Minerva's voice was highly sarcastic, and I knew that I was cutting it rather close. She was there, as was Horace, Pomona, and Filius.

"My apologies Minerva, Potter came to see me, turned out to be rather urgent"

"What happened?" Her voice now held concern, and I understood why, Harry was her favorite student.

"Seems he had a dream. From what he said, he was standing in front of a pit, and he heard Voldemort conversing with something that was in the Pit." This got the reaction I expected, several gasps, with Minerva sitting there quietly closing her eyes and sitting there before asking the question I was waiting for.

"This voice, you recognized it, I take it?" She, Pomona, Filius, and Horace were the only ones who knew my demigod heritage, and were the only staff members of whom I was on a first name basis. They were also at the moment, my closest friends and confidants.

"I wish I didn't. From what Harry described, it seems it was Kronos." I was going to have to put this in my letter Chiron. He is not going to be happy.

"How long do we have?"

"It seems that Voldemort will rise on midnight next week." I then said the part that had chilled me to the bone. "Midnight on the Blood Moon. Supposedly, a month from then, the Blood of Olympus will be spilt, and then Kronos will rise." Mcgonagall nodded, looking concerned, before handing each of us the schedules for the students, as well as giving me my schedule, which I rolled up and put in my pocket.

"I will alert the Ministry. I would like it if you could please avoid mentioning this to your students, no need to cause a panic. Knowing Potter, it will get out soon enough, but for now, try to minimize the damage." She then gave a wave of her hand and a quill and some parchment arrived, and the rest of us turned and left for the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry POV

I reached the Great Hall, and quietly told Ron and Hermione that we would talk later, and began to eat. I didn't want the whole school to know about this, yet, anyway. The four heads of houses came down, Professor Jackson handed me my schedule, and glanced at it before groaning. This year would be interesting. I guess when I was talking to Hermione, I didn't notice Mcgonagall mention that we have a new transfiguration teacher. Oh well.

* * *

Percy POV

After handing out the schedules, I went and sat down in my spot at the staff table, and read over my schedule before groaning. Minerva has an odd sense of humor.

Monday

First Period: Double Period, 7th years

Great. Well than, this will certainly be interesting. And after that, I have the 3rd year Slytherins. Great, just great. I got up and headed towards my classroom to set up, noticing that a good chunk of the Slytherins were watching me. Mostly the 3rd and 7th years. Hmm, I wonder why.

 **AN: So, another chapter done! Yay! So yeah, Percy's going to have fun today. Next chapter, The DADA lesson. Read and Review!**

 _Sneak Peak:_

" _50 points from Slytherin!" Professor Jackson barked. Damn, I don't ever want to get on his bad side. Ever.  
_ " _But sir, I did as you asked!" Draco protested, confused_

" _I said stinging hexes, disarming charms, and shield charms only! Not Sectumsempra! Where did you learn that spell?"_

" _Potter, sir" Damn it._

 **Raven Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven here! Next chapter of The New DADA Professor has arrived. Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out, I hope you enjoy it. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I also don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Harry POV

Hermione, Ron, and I walked towards the DADA classroom, wondering what Professor Jackson was going to be teaching. When we entered the classroom, we froze and just stared. I thought I heard Draco start to ask what was so surprising only for him to stop talking when he saw it as well.

The classroom was transformed, it was nothing like any of the ones that he had seen before, the desks were all pushed to the side, the only exception being Professor Jackson's desk at the front of the room. Sitting cross legged on the floor, was Professor Jackson, several glowing green symbols surrounding him. It was incredible to watch, yet also for some reason, quite terrifying.

"Welcome Class. Please put your bags by one of the desks, grab your wands, and come sit down." Jackson said, without opening his eyes or moving a muscle. We all did as he asked and sat down on the ground without hesitation, even Draco, which kind of surprised me. I figured he would act all superior and refuse, but he didn't. In fact, he seemed in awe of what the professor was doing. Once we all sat down, Professor Jackson opened his eyes, and the glowing symbols disappeared.

"Again, Welcome to your final year of DADA. If I am correct, you have had seven teachers in this subject so far." Interesting statement. Reminds me of what Snape said at the beginning of 6th year. "I have looked over the notes your previous teachers have left for this class, and I must say, I am both impressed and disappointed." Disappointed? How? "I would like to inform all of you, that Professor Umbridge never figured out quite how you all were getting sick, however, my understanding is that the DA ended after getting caught, even though it was never explicitly said that it could not continue." Oh, yeah, we never were told to close down the DA, and we had every reason to claim that Professor Umbridge had given us permission when she knew about the club and didn't shut it down. "The Dark Arts are eternal, they will always come back, stronger than they were before. So your defenses must be just as fluid. This year, you will be spending most of your class time performing various war games. I trust that all of you have a copy of _The Greeks, Romans, and Monsters_ by Piper Mclean?" We all muttered yes, and he nodded "Very well. This has various names and descriptions of many of the Dark Creatures that would be discussed in your N.E.W.T.s. I trust you will find the time to read and learn about these creatures, as well as to read up on the various spells that you will be learning, as most of class time will be spent working on tactics, strategy, and duelling." Hermione muttered something under her breath, she did not seem happy about the fact that the information in books was taking a backseat. "I will not be having you write many essays, as I don't have the time to read them over and plan your lessons, but the ones that I do have you write are to be your best work. I will not take anything less." Damn, so he won't assign much homework, but what he assigns has to be good. "Now, for, a demonstration. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please step forward." Me and Draco stood up and stepped forward, as did he, while, everyone else stood up and walked over and stood against the wall. "Now, each of you are going to duel the other. You may use stinging hexes, disarming charms, and shield charms only." He waved his wand and a circle appeared around us. "The first to knock the other out of the circle wins. Begin" I turned and faced Draco only for him to already be casting.

"Sectumsempra!"  
"Protego!" Professor Jackson's voice shouted suddenly, and the curse slammed straight into his glowing shield that appeared in front of me. I turned and saw him standing, wand out and pointed towards me, bronze hand glinting in the light. "50 points from Slytherin!" Professor Jackson barked. Damn, I don't ever want to get on his bad side. Ever.

"But sir, I did as you asked!" Draco protested, confused

"I said stinging hexes, disarming charms, and shield charms only! Not Sectumsempra! Where did you even learn that spell?"

"Potter, sir" Damn it.

He turned to me "And you learned this from?"

"The Half-Blood Prince, sir" He frowned.

"How many did he teach?"

"No one sir, I found it in his old potions textbook."

"And Mr. Malfoy learned it when?"  
"When I used it on him 6th year, sir, not knowing exactly what it did."

Jackson nodded before turning to the rest of the class "He was punished 6th year, am I right? Something like detention for the rest of the year?" Everyone nodded and he looked at Draco.

"Detention, with me, on Saturday. You knew exactly what that spell does, as do I. You of all people should not be using that spell." He turned then to the rest of the class "If I catch anyone casting that spell, I will give you a month's worth of detention. If I find out that another teacher caught you, I will make sure to add that month's worth of detention to whatever they give you." He doesn't mess around, does he? He glanced at the clock and muttered something under his breath before turning to Draco and Harry and saying "Class dismissed! Potter, Malfoy, with me." Great. Just great.

* * *

Percy POV

Sectumsempra, sectumsempra, sectumsempra. There is one thing that I hate, and it is someone being attacked by something, hating it, and using the attack on someone else. We reached the gargoyle and I called out "Scottish Fold" and it stepped aside. Draco and Harry both seemed confused, I guess they aren't used to the password being a cat. Well then, I walked up the stairs and pushed open the door.

* * *

Harry POV

What's a Scottish Fold? I don't think I've ever heard about something like that. Professor Jackson barged into the office without knocking and a voice started to chastise him before seeing who it was.

"Per- Professor Jackson, I take it there was a problem during your class?" McGonagall seemed exasperated, like she had hoped this wouldn't happen this early.

"I just came to inform you that Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention each Saturday for the rest of the month after attempting to cast Sectumsempra on Mr. Potter. Also, I managed to come across the answer to that mystery you had, which is that Potter ended his 6th year with detentions because he cast Sectumsempra on Mr. Malfoy. I understand that the last two detentions were not served?" He was calm and to the point." McGonagall nodded and he continued "Then I would like to mention that he will be finishing those detentions on Saturday with me. He will be there this Saturday and the next" McGonagall nodded, and he turned and faced us, "You are dismissed. I need to speak with Professor McGonagall." Both me and Draco left. What is Professor Jackson planning? I guess time will tell.

* * *

Percy POV

Minerva sighed "So, I presume you plan on telling me where he learned the spell?"

I smiled "Seems that he found Severus's old potions textbook"

"Of course. So, what do you intend for them to do during their detention?"

"I have some heavy lifting that I need done. I think helping to put together the new combat arenas, without using magic, will certainly teach them not to use that spell."  
"That seems reasonable. So what were those two so confused about? They clearly knew what they got detention for."  
"Your password."

"Ah yes, Albus always used candies."  
"Interesting choice."

"Indeed. Now, Perseus, I believe that you have a class to attend to?" I nodded, before turning and leaving. I entered my classroom, stared at how quiet it was, before I remembered that I had dismissed the class. Convenient. I sat down and once again began meditating. I must have lost track of time, because suddenly I heard the door open and about a half a dozen gasps. I opened my eyes and stared at the third year slytherins, many of whom were staring at the glowing green symbols. I smiled at them. This was going to be interesting. I stood up and flicked my wrist, and the desks rearranged themselves into the standard classroom format. "Please take a seat and take out a copy of _Magical Monstrosities_ by Daniel Radcliffe." There was some scurrying as they all took out their books. While some of them seemed more or less excited about the class, most of them didn't seem at all interested. I guess they don't see a need for this class. Looks like I'm going to have to disabuse them of that notion. I quietly flicked my wrist and watched as their names all appeared at the front of their desks in a glowing green, and my attendance list lit up with the names of each student present. I looked at the one who seemed the most pompous of them and smiled. "Mr. Spiro, can you explain to me the reason that boggarts are more effective while in the presence of Dementors?" He froze, and he didn't respond, simply shaking his head. "No?" I turned to a boy who was smirking, clearly he wasn't friendly with Spiro. "Mr Fowl, what is the difference between the lycanthrope and the Werewolf?" He froze, shocked by the change in targets.

"I don't know sir" One of his classmates had a sympathetic look on her face. She clearly was friends with him. Another classmate drawled to her friend,

"Ah yes, Fowl doesn't know an answer. Finally people see he's a fool."  
"Miss Koboi, what is the easiest way to calm a Cerberus?" Naturally enough, she didn't answer. I turned to one final student. She reminded me of a dryad, given her pointy ears.

"Miss Short, what is the youngest age at which a student has the magical capacity to take out a troll?"

Her expression hardened, her hazel eyes furious. Clearly she thought that I thought that she never paid attention in class. "I don't know sir, but I suspect that by the end of 5th or 6th year" I nodded and turned to all of them.

"As I thought. In case you were wondering Mr. Spiro, Boggarts are more effective when dementors are nearby because Boggarts show your worst fears, and Dementors lurch out all happiness, meaning trying to combat one or the other while in the presence of both is incredibly difficult. Mr. Fowl, a lycanthrope is someone afflicted with Lycanthropy, commonly known as a werewolf. Miss Koboi, the easiest known way to calm a Cerberus is with music, and Miss Short, some of the 8th year students are known for having defeated a fully grown mountain troll in their first year. Is there any reason nobody is writing this down?" I watched as everyone begins writing this down. Indeed this class was going to be interesting. After that, I gave them a lecture about boggarts and how to defeat them, giving detentions to both Opal Koboi and John Spiro. Finally, the class was over, and I went to talk with Minerva.

* * *

Harry POV

During transfiguration class with the Slytherins, Draco and I decided on a truce. Our transfiguration professor, Professor Grint, paired us together for class, and we had a discussion about the war with Voldemort. Draco was horrified at what I told him about the potential for Voldemort to rise, especially so soon. He agreed that if I could convince Professor McGonagall to resurrect the DA, he would join it and try and get as many Slytherins as possible to take part in it. As we were talking, a 3rd year Slytherin came and told us what happened in his class with Professor Jackson. After the 3rd year left, Draco turned and faced me.

"Floating green symbols surrounding him when he meditates, wandless magic, incredible dueling skills, what else can he do?"  
"He has a metal hand. Bronze, I think"

"Interesting." Draco turned towards Hermione "Any thoughts, Granger?"  
"He certainly knows what he's doing. And his dueling skills, they must be incredible. You do know that he cast the protego on Harry while summoning his wand into his hand?"

"No" Draco and I said at the same time. Ron looked at the expression on our faces and groaned.

"This new alliance is going to be the death of me, isn't it?" Draco, Hermione and I looked at each other

"Yes" We all said at the same time. Then we split off, Ron heading to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione to the library, Draco to tell off some Slytherin 3rd years that were fighting, and I headed to McGonagall's office to ask her about the DA.

 **AN: So, I hope you liked this chapter. Draco had a while to change his opinion on Harry, which is why they are now sort of friends. The Sectumsempra was just Draco getting revenge for 6th year. Tell me, do you guys like this style of Chapter, or do you want more from Harry's POV. Shoutout to anyone who names the actors in a review. If you find that too easy, name the Artemis Fowl characters, their roles in the story, and which books they appear in, to get a shoutout as well. I think I gave you enough things to review, so go ahead!**

 **Raven out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, a new chapter of The New DADA Professor is here. Just wanted to mention that I noticed that a few of you felt that the scene with the 3rd year Slytherins unnecessary, in particular, I want to address the comments made by guest. While Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are all highly important, this is just as much about them as it is about Percy. As such, the scene with the 3rd year Slytherins was more about Percy's teaching style than it was about anything else. And it did deepen their suspicions, because of the burst of wandless magic in the beginning. Thanks to all of you that guessed, I really enjoyed it. The four characters who were referenced were actually Artemis Fowl, Holly Short, John Spiro, and Opal Koboi. Minerva Paradizo wasn't who I intended to be the person that looked at Fowl sympathetically, that was actually supposed to be Holly. That said, it could be Minerva, could be Holly, whichever one you want. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

Percy POV

Percy sat down and stared at the 7th year students, all sitting down at their desks. None of them could possibly be expecting what he was going to be doing next, and it made him give a slight smile, which grew even wider when some of the students flinched at his expression. It was Wednesday afternoon, and most of them were sitting in there own little groups, not knowing the seating arrangement was about to change.

"Good Afternoon class." The room quieted down quickly. After yesterday, when he wandlessly and wordlessly deflected a curse shot at his back by a 3rd year slytherin student, everyone was a little more cautious around him. "Today I will be assigning you to your groups for your new assignment. For this assignment, you will be working in groups of four to get through a magical obstacle course complete with traps and monsters. Your groups have already been chosen, and there is no changing them." There were several quiet groans before they all stood up, preparing to move over to next to their partners.

"Hannah Abbott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, and Terry Boot." They stood up and moved to one corner of the room.

"Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis, Padma Patil, and Dean Thomas." They stood and moved to another corner of the room.

"Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Seamus Finnigan." They moved to a third corner of the room.

"And finally, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass." They got up and moved to a final corner of the room.

"The only information I will give you is that you are only allowed your wands. Class dismissed" They all seemed surprised, so Percy casually pointed to the clock "I said class dismissed." There was a loud scramble to get to the door and Percy sat down on the floor and began meditating. He had a free period now, and he needed to relax.

 **AN: So that's the chapter. Sorry that it's relatively short, but I wanted to get this out there, given how long since I updated. You should be able to expect another chapter within 48 hours. Read and Review!**

 **Raven out.**


End file.
